The Cherry Tree
by RoseGoldFlamingo
Summary: Cherryheart is destined to lead the clan - but that doesn't mean she's perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Locations in BirchClan:

+Moorfield: Long stretch of moor. Tall grasses, heather, and cattails.

+The Oak Lake: Too deep for fishing, yet handy when learning how to swim. A waterfall cascades over a rock overhang, located on top of a mossy log.

+The Silver River: Flows freely throughout the BirchClan territory, creating two waterfalls. The waterfall at the Oak Lake, and the much stronger waterfall that falls into the Fish River.

+Barley Farm: Huge field of barley, although only a little bit belongs to BirchClan. Found in the northern part of the territory. Twolegs don't mind the BirchClan cats hunting their mice.

+Fish River: Strong currents, but it's shallow enough for fishing.

Locations outside BirchClan:

+Snaketooth: Huge rock that curves up like a snake's fang from the ground. It is surrounded by dense trees and tall grasses. Dimly lit. Found in NightClan territory,used to communicate with StarClan.

+The Great Stone: Place used to hold gatherings.

+Cherry Tree: Small tree under the Great Stone, hidden in a tunnel. Serves no purpose.

Allegiances:

BirchClan

Leader – Hollowstar – Small dark grey tom with pale grey stripes

Deputy – Fadedsight – White she-cat with crystal-looking blue eyes

Medicine Cat – Wavegaze – Pale grey she-cat with blue-green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice – None, so far

Warriors –

\+ Onefang – Pale ginger tabby tom

\+ Cloudheart – White she-cat with a patch of ginger on her chest that looks like a cloud

\+ Dogear – Tom with an ear so ragged and torn it flops over like a dog's

\+ Silverberry – Pale grey tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

\+ Cedarfire – Pale grey tom with orange eyes

\+ Dark-eye – Ginger tom with one blind eye

\+ Strongheart – Blue-grey tom

\+ Robinfeather – Silver tabby tom

Apprentices –

Mosspaw – Grey and white tom

Queens –

Sunflower – Ginger she cat with yellow eyes. Onefang's mate.

Kits: Expecting

Foxshade – Ginger she cat with white fox markings. Dogear's mate.

Kits: Runningkit, Cherrykit, Finchkit

Longwhisker – Pale ginger she-cat with long whiskers. Strongheart's mate.

Kits: Mousekit, Fawnkit

Duskfall – Small, brown she-cat with pretty green eyes. Dark-eye's mate.

Kits: Stormkit, Shrewkit

Elders –

Swiftwing – Youngest cat in the elder's den. Black and white she-cat

Turtlefur – Brown tabby tom. Oldest cat in BirchClan.

Deadtail – Dark grey tabby tom with a malfunctioning tail.

Brightfire – Ginger she-cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

"See if you can catch me!" Runningkit chided, bouncing on the snow.

Another kit fell on top of Runningkit. _Stormkit._ In the few moons since Cherrykit had been born, she'd sworn to learn all her clanmates by name.

"Tag!" he chorused, falling off Runningkit and hopping away.

"Hey! I thought you weren't playing!"

"I am now!"

The two kits bounded around, chasing after each other.

Cherrykit stretched and yawned. Leaf-bare was tough, but it wasn't starvation that weakened the clan. In fact, BirchClan cats rarely starved. They lived off of fish in leaf-bare. It was lack off territory that weakened them. NightClan and DawnClan helped themselves to BirchClan's territory like a full fresh kill pile. It was a wonder why Hollowstar hadn't done anything against them. Yet.

"Hey, Cherrykit! Aren't you gonna play?" Shrewkit asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine right here." She answered.

"Okay! But tell us if you're going to play!" He glanced mischievously at Stormkit.

Cherrykit glanced around, realizing she couldn't see her sister. And Mousekit and Fawnkit. Maybe they're back at the nursery.

The warm air and soothing milk-scents filtered into her nose as she walked into the nursery. Mousekit and Fawnkit were huddled worriedly in a corner. Finchkit padded back and forth with sour-smelling herbs in her jaws. Wavegaze was leaning over a writhing body on the nursery floor.

"You're doing alright, Sunflower. Not much longer. Here; eat this." Wavegaze mewed in a hushed voice, pushing herbs toward Sunflower.

A soft bundle of fur fell down onto the moss. "Finchkit!" the medicine cat instructed. "Lick it. Quickly!"

Sunflower gasped, and her eyes stretched.

Wavegaze soothed her. "Breathe, Sunflow-"

"Shut up, will you?!" Sunflower hissed, harrowed by another contraction.

But Wavegaze seemed unfazed. "There! You've done it, Sunflower!" she mewed as she bent down to lick the second kit.

Sunflower panted heavily, and without warning, flopped down onto the moss.


End file.
